


Rainbow Suspenders and Tutus

by Casdeaniscanon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Cockles, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lube, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spit As Lube, Tea Parties, Top Misha Collins, Tutus, lip gloss, rainbow suspenders, ribbons the bunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:43:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7622671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casdeaniscanon/pseuds/Casdeaniscanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen babysits Misha's little terrors while the man in question goes off to settle business down at Gishwhes HQ. When he returns, Danneel takes the kids out so her husband can have some alone time with a certain blue-eyed friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow Suspenders and Tutus

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to the Cockles Cooperative Hiatus Fic Challenge

“Uncle Jensen, where’d dada go?” Jensen Ackles was sitting poolside, babysitting the lovely children of the one and only, Misha friggin’ Collins. He apparently had _very important_ business to attend to at Gishwhes HQ and if you ask Jensen, he’d have no clue what goes on in that place. So, Misha called Jensen asking if he could watch the little terrors for a few hours. _Ah, the hiatus life…_

Jensen sighed, scooping up Maison into his lap, “Your daddy had to go do stuff at work. He’ll be back soon.” He ran a hand through her blond, unkempt hair, “How about you go play with West and JJ, I’m sure they’re up to something.”

She smiled up at him, missing tooth prominent on her sweet face. Maison giggled and hopped out of Jensen’s arms, chubby legs running towards the grassy part of the backyard. He shook his head, the kids were great, really they were… but he can’t wait until Misha finishes whatever the hell he’s up to.

He watched as West, Maison, and JJ chased each other through the yard laughing without a care in the world. Jensen smiled fondly at the little munchkins, looking up as he felt a palm rest on his shoulder, “Hey, baby.” Danneel rubbed his shoulder, “How’s babysitting coming along? Mish gonna be back soon?”

Jensen nodded, “Yeah, he just called me. They’re wrapping up now.” Danneel leaned down to give him a chaste kiss, “Good. I’ll take the kids out when he gets back.” She winked not so subtly at him, knowing exactly what was going to happen when they left.

He smiled, pulling her down for another kiss, “Thanks.” Jensen really didn’t deserve a wife like Danneel. She was endlessly supportive of everything he did, never jealous when he and his best friend got up to trouble together. It made him question the universe, really.

Danneel ran a hand through his hair, nodding a silent _you’re welcome_. She walked over to the grass, joining the kids in their little chase. Jensen smiled at his little family, he wouldn’t trade them for the world. All that’s missing from this little picture is Misha himself and his wife, Vikki. And of course he can’t forget about his brotherly soulmate, Jared and his partner in crime, Gen. Then, and only then, it’d be perfect.

The twenty long minutes it took for Misha to arrive were filled with laughter and utter exhaustion. Jensen was eventually pulled up into the tree house by tiny hands forcing him to play tea party. Danneel kept giving him sympathetic looks, but he just _knew_ she was absolutely enjoying this. He had friggin’ lip gloss on and a tutu around his waist. But don’t get him wrong, he could totally work a tutu. Jensen laughed internally as he thought, _Dean would kill me for this…_

A buzz in his pocket signaled that Misha had texted him saying that he was back and waiting downstairs. Jensen gathered up the teacups and accessories of the like, smiling as the children groaned in retaliation, “But daaaad we weren’t done having tea! Ribbons didn’t even get served yet!” JJ threw her arms out in a fit, lips pushed forward in a pout. Danneel knelt down in front of his little princess, rubbing her arms, “I know, sweetie. But Uncle Misha is here.”

“I knooow, but it’s _not fair._ ” Jensen decided this was the time to intervene. He knelt down beside his wife, attempting to soothe his daughter, “Hey, mommy’s going to take you, West, and Maison to the zoo, remember? Don’t you wanna visit the lions? They’re your favorite.” JJ’s eyes lit up at the prospect of seeing the big cats. She sighed, throwing her hands down in defeat, “I guess so…”

Jensen kissed his little girl on the forehead, “That’s my girl. Now let’s get ready.” She nodded, grabbing Ribbons the bunny and making her way down the treehouse steps. He shook his head, chuckling as he corralled the other two down the steps as well. Jensen glanced at Danneel, seeing an amused smile on her face, “Yeah, yeah.” He waved her off as he descended towards the grass. Misha was kneeling at the glass door, hands full of West and Maison. Well, mostly Maison. West _claims_ that he’s too big for hugs. For which Jensen calls bullshit on the account that he was watching as the boy’s arms wrapped tightly around his dad’s neck.

Misha looked up over the kid’s heads, smiling as Jensen and Danneel made their way to him, “Was it as horrible as you expected?” He smirked while looking Jensen up and down. That was when Jensen was reminded that he still had a pink tutu around his waist and lip gloss on his lips. He glared in Danneel’s direction, offended that she _actually_ let him walk out of the treehouse with this shit on him. She just shrugged her shoulders, containing a laugh that threatened to come out.

He rolled his eyes, deciding to play along, “It went well.” Jensen stretched his arms out, “You like it?” A curious glint twinkled in Misha’s eyes as he checked him out again, “Hmm. I suppose, but is it appropriate? Don’t you think rainbow suspenders would be more… you?” He had a devilish smile on his face, knowing good and well that Jensen is about to tell him to fuck off or something equally non-threatening.

Jensen looked down at the two kids at Misha’s side. He bit his tongue to not say something vulgar, “Maybe. You think I could borrow a pair of yours?” That brought out the wide, gummy smile Jensen loved seeing on his friend, “I take that as a yes then?” Misha nodded, “Uh, huh.” He shook his head, ushering his kids inside as Jensen and Danneel followed behind.

Danneel clapped her hands together, “Alright, who’s ready to see some lions?” Both West and Maison squealed a ‘yes’, JJ running in the living room to join them in the excitement. She had her safari hat, lion shirt, and cowgirl boots on. Jensen smiled at his daughter, loving how she was just like him when it came to many things. Mainly his love for the wild wild west.

His wife gathered the kids and all of the necessary snacks for the ride, leaving Jensen and Misha alone in the large, Texas style house. Misha turned to him with a smile on his face, “So, what ever shall we do to pass the time? Any ideas?”

Jensen hummed, attempting to look thoughtful in his decision, “I think I have the perfect idea…” He walked up into Misha’s space, crowding him against the wall. Their lips clashed in desperation, not having tasted each other in so long. This was the first time they'd been alone since hiatus started. And it’s been way too long in Jensen’s opinion.

Misha pushed against Jensen’s growing erection, grinding on him like a horny teenager. Jensen whimpered into his partner’s mouth, missing the pure taste of _Misha_. He tasted like mint and honey. Absolutely delicious.

He opened his mouth, letting Misha’s tongue slide against his. The rough sound of scruff on scruff was so unbelievably hot that Jensen felt weak at the knees already. He pulled away from Misha’s plump lips to trail kisses down his throat, “Mmm… miss me, Jen?” Jensen replied with a suck to his collarbone, “You bet I did… gonna make you feel so good, baby. You want that? Want my tongue on your cock?”

Misha moaned filthily, grabbing at Jensen’s waist, “ _Yes_ …” Jensen obliged, kneeling down to undo the offending zipper that kept his cock captive. Once he shoved the problematic piece of clothing down, his mouth practically watered as he looked at Misha’s arousal. It was long and thick, dripping erotically with precome. It was a beautiful sight.

He licked his lips, leaning in to lightly fatten his tongue on the tip. Misha whimpered, throwing both hands into Jensen’s short, soft hair. He tugged once and that did it, Jensen enveloped the whole thing into his mouth. The sound of spit on skin hardened both of them impossibly more, Misha’s cock pulsing in his mouth while Jensen’s pressing against the confines of his zipper.

With one hand on Misha’s cock and the other undoing his own jeans, Jensen swirled his tongue expertly as he tasted the wonderful sensation of Misha’s arousal. Knowing that _Jensen_ could undo his friend so quickly was a mystery to him, but he won’t complain.

He pulled off with an audible _pop_ , looking up at Misha through his lashes. Jensen stood up, running a finger through Misha’s precome. He leaned in for a quick kiss before shoving the wet finger in Misha’s mouth, “Suck.”

Misha obeyed beautifully, tongue swirling around Jensen’s finger all while staring at him with lust blown eyes. He pushed Misha towards the couch, crawling on top of him. When Jensen deemed his finger was coated adequately, he reached it down to tease his own hole all while straddling Misha’s thighs. A breathless chuckle worked its way out of Misha, “Mmm… you kinky bastard.”

Jensen just smiled sinfully, prepping himself with the spit slick finger. He paused his actions for a moment, reaching into the couch cushions, “Aha.” Misha looked at him with an amused smile, “You keep lube in your couch cushions? Someone’s prepared.” Jensen nodded, popping the cap of the bottle.

He coated his fingers generously, putting in two straight away. A whimper left his throat as he scissored his fingers, stretching himself good and wide for Misha’s cock. Jensen was rocking up and down when he got to the third finger, moaning like a pornstar. He caught sight of Misha every so often, just seeing him watch the show with interest.

Once Jensen was satisfied with his work, he grabbed the lube bottle again, slicking up Misha’s hard cock. He moaned loud as the wet liquid surrounded him, hips rolling up into Jensen’s grip. Jensen just jerked him off for a few moments, loving the noises coming out of his friend.

When his hand came off, Misha groaned in protest, “I know, but we haven’t even gotten to the main event yet, baby.” Misha rolled his eyes, “Then _come on_. Ride me like I know you can.” Jensen smirked, lining himself up with Misha’s cock. The blunt pressure was already addicting as he slowly slid down. He whimpered in pain, getting used to the impossible girth that Misha was.

After a few moments of getting comfortable, Jensen slid all the way down. Both men moaned embarrassingly loud as Jensen doubled over the kiss Misha quick and dirty. He rolled his hips a few times as he searched for a rhythm, never parting from Misha’s lips.

He leaned up after a bit of grinding, lifting up to slam his hips down. The sound of skin slapping against each other spurred him on even more, lifting up and dropping down faster. Misha met his movements with synchronized thrusts, whimpering in pure pleasure. Jensen yelped as he arched his back, Misha’s cock hitting his prostate on the nail. Now that Misha knew where that special spot was, every thrust had Jensen seeing stars.

A string of whimpers and moans fell from Jensen’s lips, “Yeah… _yeah._ Come on, baby…” He was breathless, eyes fluttering closed with each thrust, each creak of the sofa spurring them on, “Want me to touch you, Jen? You gonna spill your load on me? Lick it clean when you’re done?” Jensen moaned impossibly filthier, back arching in pleasure, “ _Yes_ … touch me, Mish… lemme come on your cock…”

Jensen whimpered as Misha’s hand gripped his cock, moving illegally fast. His movements stilled as a wave of pleasure washed over him, thighs shaking. His cock pulsed as he spilled his warmth over Misha’s torso. Jensen ran a finger through his come, shoving it into Misha’s mouth. As he moaned around Jensen’s salty taste, Misha’s thrust’s stilled as he unloaded himself into Jensen, filling him up beautifully.

They rocked out the last of their high, clinging onto each other for all they were worth. Jensen nuzzled into Misha’s neck, “Mmm, love you so much.” He felt Misha’s smile as he turned his head to kiss Jensen’s temple, “I love you too.”

A few minutes passed as they cuddled up together contentedly. Misha eventually got annoyed of the drying come on his stomach, leaning up to carefully pull them apart. They both silently padded into the bathroom, a normal routine after something like this.

The knob squeaked as Jensen turned the shower on, a hot spray of water fogging up the room. Misha stood behind him, massaging his shoulders. Jensen smiled, turning around to place a kiss on his friend’s swollen lips. He wrapped both hands around Misha’s neck, still not tired of the wonderful taste of Misha Collins. Gentle hands caressed his hips as he was pushed into the steady stream of water.

They both sighed as the hot water hit their skin, still in each other’s embrace. Jensen finally had enough sense to reach for the body wash, pouring some into his and Misha’s hands. They both lathered each other up, carefully feeling out each other’s skin.

Once the water washed off the suds covering their bodies, Misha reached to the shampoo. He massaged Jensen’s head, smiling at how his eyes fluttered under the attention. With the shampoo rinsed out, he did the same with conditioner. After Jensen was successfully clean, the man in turn returned the favor by massaging Misha’s scalp as well. He whimpered beautifully, wrapping strong hands around his waist.

Jensen smiled as he finished, turning off the water. He grabbed two fluffy white towels, handing one to Misha. They dried off, walking lazily to Jensen’s room where they got dressed. Jensen through a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and boxers in Misha’s direction before grabbing some for himself.

Once dressed, the made their way hand in hand to the living room where they plopped down on the couch, “I really missed that…” Misha sighed as he cuddled up to Jensen, “Yeah… but we have the whole summer. We’ll catch up.” He smiled, leaning down to kiss Misha’s dark hair. They had the whole summer to have fun, both with their family and alone. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
